Serce z diamentowego pyłu, czyli najtwardszego i nieugiętego
by WWRobot1992
Summary: Katniss Everdeen po latach ma okazję odwdzięczyć się za uratowanie życia. Jakie emocje wpłyną do jej serca, gdy pomoże swemu wybawcy?


Siedzę sztywno na kanapie, myśląc jak bardzo pragnę znaleźć się teraz w lesie. Kapitol, nie dość że wysyła nas na igrzyska, to jeszcze zażyczył sobie, aby uczniowie kończący gimnazjalne klasy w ostatni dzień roku, tak zwany Sylwester, zabawili się na imprezie organizowanej przez wybrane osobistości ze stolicy. W tym roku wypadł nam jeden z najbogatszych polityków, który ma obleśny styl. Wnioskuję to po tym, że na stołach jest mało jedzenia, ale mamy w bród alkoholu. Wszyscy nastolatkowie, którzy żyją stresem i pod presją chodzą teraz rozbujani, mówiąc i robiąc głupie rzeczy. Na kanapie, którą ustawili w rogu sali lekcyjnej, usadawia się całująca para. Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła pozostać niezauważona w kącie, ale staje się to marzeniem ściętej głowy, gdy dziewczyna siada okrakiem na chłopaku i zaczyna go żarliwie całować. Mężczyzna przesuwa się, wskutek czego opiera się plecami o moje ramię. Wkurzona wstaję i zmierzam ku łazience szkolnej, aby przemyć twarz.  
>Ile bym dała, żeby znaleźć się w lesie...<br>Mówią, że piętnastolatkowie mają prawo się wyszaleć. Byłoby świetnie, gdyby każdy mógł się wyszaleć na swój sposób. Gale, który ma teraz lat szesnaście, opowiadał mi, że koledzy upili go na takiej prywatce. Początkowo był uparty i naburmuszony, jak ja teraz. Tomasowi, jego rówieśnikowi, udało się jednak go przekonać. Gale mówił, że najgorszy był pierwszy kieliszek. Potem jednak alkohol coraz bardziej mu się podobał, bo pozwalał oderwać się od życia, jakie nam fundują. Można było o tym nie myśleć i na chwilę poczuć się szczęśliwym. Zastanawiam się, jak można być szczęśliwym, gdy ledwie się kontaktuje z rzeczywistością. Mój przyjaciel w końcu zgubił rachubę i pamiętał tylko przebłyski. Wymiotował kilkakrotnie, a koledzy odstawili go do domu. Następnego dnia miał kaca i ledwo żył. Powiedział, że było lepsze gdy pił, niż wtedy, gdy wymiotował. Wybuchłam wtedy niekontrolowanym śmiechem i potem nie dawałam mu spokoju z tą opowieścią przez jakieś dwa tygodnie.  
>Idę korytarzem, który jest pogrążony w półmroku. Pali się tylko jedna lampa żarowa, która nie oświetla zbyt wiele. Dostrzegam kilka par, które macają się w niedorzeczny sposób. Spuszczam głowę i jak najszybciej zmierzam w stronę łazienki. Docieram w końcu do drzwi. Gdy chwytam klamkę, słyszę zduszony śmiech i jeszcze jeden dziwny odgłos. Gdy ciągnę barykadę w swoją stronę, mam tylko nadzieję, aby nikt nie uprawiał seksu w toalecie. Unoszę głowę i widzę może i coś gorszego od seksu. Dwaj chłopacy z mojej klasy wyginają trzeciemu ręce do tyłu, a głowę trzymają w umywalce. Przez chwilę patrzę na nich tępo i zastanawiam się co zrobić. Widzę jak napastowany próbuje się wyrwać, bo dusi się pod wodą. Z gardeł atakujących wydobywa się gromki śmiech, gdy trzeci chłopak pada na kolana. Musi być wysoki, bo głowa nadal z łatwością jest zanurzona w zlewie, myślę.<br>- I co teraz, Mellark? - Warczy ironicznie chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach.  
>- Nie będziesz już szczekał? - Dopowiada drugi.<br>Gdy słyszę nazwisko _Mellark _staje mi się cholernie słabo. Jeden członek z rodziny Mellarków uratował mi kiedyś życie. Peeta Mellark – najmłodszy z braci. Uczynny, miły i uśmiechnięty. Nigdy mu nie podziękowałam. Dlaczego? Bo jestem Katniss Everdeen. Bo Katniss Everdeen nie potrafi dziękować.  
>Właśnie uświadamiam sobie jaka podła i samolubna jestem. Chłopak uratował mi życie, a ja nie jestem w stanie podejść i powiedzieć mu, że dziękuję! Pamiętam także, że po tym jak podarował mi dwa chleby, które przypalił prawdopodobnie specjalnie dla mnie, przyszedł do szkoły z podbitym okiem. Wiedziałam, że jego matka jest nerwowa, ale żeby była agresywna? Nie spodziewałam się, że matka może bić swojego syna. Ja i Prim nigdy nie zostałyśmy potraktowane brutalnie przez rodziców. Nigdy się do niego nie odezwałam. Nie przeprosiłam za to, że dostał lanie od matki i nie podziękowałam za chleb.<br>Teraz stoję i patrzę, jak podtapiają Peetę Mellarka. Dostrzegam jego blond włosy, które po chwili znowu chowają się w wodzie. Zauważam, że ciecz zaczyna wylewać się z umywalki. Ponownie słyszę śmiech. Powinnam iść. Nie mogę się mieszać. Potem będę miała problemy. Powinien sobie poradzić...  
>- Top się mała cioto! Everdeen nie będzie tracić czasu na takiego szczyla, jak ty. Ona woli mężniejszych, bardziej wybuchowych, jak ten cały Hawthorne - rechocze jeden z napastników.<br>Gdy to słyszę zaczynam się gotować. Moja furia nie jest jednak spowodowana komentarzem o mnie, choć to też mnie wścieka, to mój amok został wywołany tym, że Peeta Mellark jest krzywdzony przez to, że prawdopodobnie wypowiedział się o mnie w pozytywny sposób. Czuję chęć uderzenia chłopaków, którzy podtapiają Mellarka, ale uświadamiam sobie, że gdzieś w głębi umysłu rodzi się także nienawiść do samego Peety, który jakimś prawem miał czelność coś o mnie mówić. Nie chcę aby o mnie mówił! Nie chcę tego cholernego oceniania!  
>Mimo to podchodzę bez zastanowienia do barczystego bruneta i szarpię jego ramię, tym samym wyzwalając jedną rękę topionego. Zaskoczenie, jakie maluje się na twarzy Halla, którego w końcu rozpoznaję, podsyca we mnie wściekłość. Robię ostry zamach i trzaskam go w środek twarzy łokciem. Chłopak utrzymałby równowagę, gdyby nie rozlana woda. Cofa się do tyłu, a wtedy nogi niezgrabnie jeżdżą mu po cieczy. Hall z łoskotem pada na podłogę, trzaskając plecami o kabinę jednej z toalet. Shean, kompan Halla, puszcza Peetę i chwyta mnie za nadgarstki.<br>- O wilku mowa – syczy. - Everdeen. Wolisz starszych, prawda? Ten Hawthorne... Jaki on jest? Pociąga cię? - Warczy.  
>Może i patrzyłabym tępo w oczy mego napastnika, ale czuję, że chłopak niebezpiecznie się do mnie zbliża, zaciskając dłonie na moich przegubach jeszcze mocniej. Gdy jego usta znajdują się tuż przy moim nosie wyczuwam ostry zapach wódki. Bez zastanowienia robię wymach nogą i trzaskam Sheana w krocze. Chłopak syczy z bólu chwytając się za poszkodowane miejsce i osuwając się na podłogę. Gdy chłopak kuli się przed moimi stopami, przemieszczam wzrok na Peetę Mellarka. Siedzi on niezgrabnie, opierając się o ścianę i chwytając łapczywie powietrze. Ma lekko opuszczone powieki, jakby nie miał siły podnieść ich do końca. Blondyn zadziera głowę i zamyka oczy. Dostrzegam, że ma rozbitą wargę, a z jego nosa sączy się krew. Przyglądam się mu uważnie, a wtedy jego wzrok zjeżdża na moją twarz. Błękitne oczy świdrują moje szare. Otępiała pytam:<br>- W porządku?  
>- Chyba tak – odpowiada niemiłosierni zniekształconym głosem.<br>Podchodzę niepewnie w stronę blondyna i wyciągam w jego kierunku rękę. Peeta przygląda mi się przez chwilę, jakby nie był pewien czy przyjąć moją pomoc. W końcu jednak chwyta moją dłoń i chwiejąc się lekko, wstaje.  
>- Przesadziłem – wyznaje mi, a ja posyłam mu zaskoczone spojrzenie. - Z alkoholem... - dopowiada.<br>- Ta, jesteś nawalony w trzy dupy – mówię wściekła, że musiałam zacząć z nim rozmowę. - Lepiej już idź do domu - dopowiadam cicho, spuszczając wzrok.  
>- Taa, chyba masz rację. Znowu coś palnę i będziesz musiała wyławiać mnie z opresji – stwierdza śmiejąc się krótko, lecz radośnie.<br>Uśmiecham się pod nosem, a wtedy dochodzi do mnie głośny jęk. Odwracam głowę w stronę leżących na podłodze chłopaków. Wpatruję się w nich i wtedy przechodzi mnie niekontrolowany dreszcz. Uświadamiam sobie, że blondyn chwycił mnie za ramiona. Wystraszona odwracam głowę w jego kierunku i jestem gotowa się wyrwać, ale wtedy szepcze:  
>- Chodźmy lepiej. Zaraz będą chcieli odwdzięczyć się pięknym za nadobne – stwierdza, a ja wyczuwam wściekłość w jego głosie.<br>Jego dłonie mnie puszczają i wtedy wychodzimy z łazienki. Zmierzamy korytarzem w stronę szafek. Gdy do nich docieramy on podchodzi do swojej, a ja do swojej. Dzieli nas 10 innych szafek. Dziwię się, że policzyłam ile nas dzieli... Chwytam przetarty płaszcz matki i zarzucam go sobie na ramiona. Idę cicho w stronę Peety i zatrzymuję się przy nim. Chłopak zakłada kurtkę i zauważa, że stoję obok niego.  
>- Coś się stało? - Pyta zdziwiony.<br>- Wolę mieć pewność, że wróciłeś do domu żywy – stwierdzam cicho.  
>- Nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale jak mi się wydaje to chłopak powinien odprowadzać dziewczynę – wyjaśnia unosząc jedną brew.<br>Śmieję się cicho, jakbym nie chciała, aby moje rozbawienie było odbierane przez kogokolwiek. Chowam usta i policzki w wysokim kołnierzu płaszcza, aby nie było widać mego uśmiechu.  
>- Dobra, możemy iść – stwierdza syn piekarza.<br>Wychodzimy ze szkoły i zmierzamy w ciszy w stronę miasteczka. Dystrykt pokryty jest białym puchem. Na niebie widnieje ogromny, srebrny księżyc, który powoduje blask śniegu. Z naszych nosów wydobywa się dym, gdy wypuszczamy powietrze. Panuje idealna cisza. Jedynie ciche skrzypienie naszych butów na śniegu ją przerywa. Robi się niezręcznie. Czuję napięcie, jakie rośnie między nami.  
>- O szlag! - Wykrzykuje nagle Peeta, waląc dłonią w twarz.<br>- Co się stało?! - Pytam wystraszona, chwytając jego ramię, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.  
>- Rzecz biorąc uratowałaś mi życie – mówi ciszej. - A ja nawet nie podziękowałem – mamrocze zawstydzony. - Dziękuję.<br>- Nie ma za co – odszeptuję nieśmiało, spuszczając głowę i robiąc krok do tyłu.  
>- Jesteś strasznie nieśmiała – stwierdza, zaczynając iść.<br>- Nie prawda – protestuję. - Jestem po prostu małomówna.  
>- I nieśmiała – kończy uśmiechnięty.<br>Czuję dziwną satysfakcję, że wygrał tą słowną bitwę. Ja jednak tak łatwo się nie poddaję. Zwalniam na chwilę, nachylam się i chwytam dłonią trochę śniegu. Formuję go szybko w niezgrabną kulkę i kiedy Peeta znajduje się przede mną rzucam śnieżką w jego kierunku. Kula trafia chłopaka w tył głowy. Odwraca się nagle, a ja posyłam mu szeroki uśmiech. Blondyn nachyla się i bez zastanowienia także formuje śnieżkę. Trafia ona w moje ramię. Ponownie sięgam po śnieg i ponownie celuję w chłopaka. Wybuchamy śmiechem, gdy Peeta dostaje śnieżką prosto w twarz. Zaczyna się śnieżna bitwa. Tworzymy szybko amunicję, po czym ją zużywamy trzaskając w siebie połyskującym puchem.  
>Nie mam pojęcia skąd wzięło się u mnie to przyjacielskie podejście. Zazwyczaj patrzę spode łba, warczę na słabo znane osoby i odtrącam je. Teraz jednak chwytam w ramiona jak najwięcej śniegu i biegnę w stronę schylonego Mellarka, który formuje śnieżkę. Wysypuję puch na jego blond loki. Zaczynam uciekać w drugą stronę i wiem, że on mnie goni. Gdy jesteśmy przy wielkiej zaspie, Peeta rzuca się na mnie i chwytając mnie w pasie, wywala w śnieg. Chłopak praktycznie leży na mnie. Powinnam czuć się niezręcznie, głupio... Powinnam być wkurzona na tego chłopaka za to, że jest taki zuchwały... On jednak wywołuje uśmiech na mojej twarzy. Blondyn wspiera się ramionami po obu stronach mego ciała, patrząc w moje oczy. Posyła mi ciepły i delikatny uśmiech. Wtedy słyszymy wystrzały. Podskakujemy oboje, ale nie zmieniamy pozycji. Chłopak odwraca głowę i wtedy oboje patrzymy jak na niebie rozpościerają się kolorowe smugi. Kolejny stopień atrakcji, myślę. Peeta odwraca głowę w moim kierunku i spogląda w moje oczy.<br>- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Katniss – szepcze.  
>- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Peeta – odpowiadam równie cicho.<br>Jego głowa ponownie odwraca się w stronę nieba. Widzę z jakim szczęściem ogląda rozpływające się po niebie szlaki jaskrawych kolorów.  
>- Mówią, że będzie się miało szczęście, gdy ma się towarzysza w Sylwestra – mówi cicho.<br>- Myślałam, że ten przesąd mówił o pocałunku w Sylwestra – szepczę krzywiąc się.  
>Chłopak odwraca się gwałtownie w moją stronę i patrzy na mnie spłoszonym wzrokiem.<br>- Myślisz? - Pyta chicho.  
>- Tak mi się wydaje – wyjaśniam, spuszczając wzrok. - I myślę również, że nam szczęście akurat się przyda... - stwierdzam cicho.<br>Czuję, że Mellark wstrzymuje oddech i czeka na to co powiem lub co zrobię. Nie wiem skąd mi się to bierze. Może chcę po prostu zobaczyć jak to jest? Zbliżam twarz do jego twarzy i składam niewinny, przelotny całus na jego ustach. Czuję ciepło, jakby lawa zaczęła wypływać z mego serca. Pierwszy raz czuję ochotę, aby chłopak, którym jest Peeta Mellark przytulił mnie i pocałował ponownie. Pragnę poczuć ciepło jego ust jeszcze raz.  
>Ja jednak wybucham wewnątrz i wyzwalając się z pozycji, jaką przyjęliśmy, wstaję. Nie odwracam głowy w jego kierunku, nie żegnam się. Po prostu odchodzę ze świadomością, że narobiłam sobie niemałych kłopotów, które jednak zostały wywołane rzeczą, jaka ponownie rozbudziła we mnie życie. Od lat, po śmierci ojca, po raz pierwszy poczułam ponownie miłość w sercu.<p> 


End file.
